


B_0798

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Artwork of Bridal Lyn. I also included the fancier version I made.The animated frame is from Foxarc Technologies. They're dead now.
Kudos: 4





	B_0798




End file.
